Users and operators of automotive vehicles readily appreciate the need to have a flashlight available in the vehicle, especially for emergencies. Such flashlights are usually kept in the glove compartment of the vehicle. However, under usual circumstances the flashlight either is not in the glove compartment when wanted, or if it is in the glove compartment, its batteries are dead.
The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a flashlight-receptacle assembly, by which the flashlight not only may be stored in an automotive vehicle in a convenient and readily accessible position, but also by which the flashlight batteries are always maintained in a fully charged condition.